Cavaleiros do Mistério Primeira Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder acredita em rituais satânicos, magia negra e vingança, mas para Scully, este caso tem um significado ainda maior.


**Título: **Cavaleiros do Mistério

**Sinopse: **Mulder acredita em rituais satânicos, magia negra e vingança, mas para Scully, este caso tem um significado ainda maior.

**Disclaimers: **Os personagens principais desta fic são do criador Cris Carter FOX 1013, o resto é puro divertimento aos fãns. Parte

**Apartamento de Scully**

**Georgetown, 09:23 am**

O telefone está tocando. Do Box, Scully aguça os ouvidos para distinguir de onde vem o som. Por fim, apanha a toalha, coloca em volta do corpo ainda ensaboado e vai atender, deixando um rastro de água até a sala.

-Scully... – atende enxugando o cabelo.

-Muito ocupada? Pensei em te convidar para assistir uma partida de beisebol na tevê. Os Lakers contra os Dodgers. Já tenho cerveja e salgadinhos.

-Oi Mulder!

-Er... Oi Scully.

-Aonde está?

-Ora... Em casa! Não estamos de férias?

-Sim, estamos. Pensei que você tinha esquecido. Estava ocupada...

-Ah, me perdoe!... Muito ocupada? Fazendo o que hein!

-Mulder, eu estou me preparando para viajar e você está me atrasando.

-Que música é essa que está tocando?

-Ahn... Estou ouvindo cd, mas isso não significa que eu não esteja apressada.

-Conheço esta música, Scully. Aliás, eu adoro esta música. King Of Sorrow, acertei?

-Mulder, o que você quer?

-Pode me emprestar o cd depois? As músicas de Sade me fascinam. Têm um quê de coisa Soul...

-Mulder!

-Certo, Scully. Péssima hora para falar em cd. Vou direto ao assunto.

-Estou esperando. Meu vôo sai em duas horas.

-Tenho duas notícias boas. A primeira é que você vai mudar sua rota de vôo. A segunda é que vai passar as férias comigo!

**Isla Beata, Santo Domingo**

**Dezesseis horas mais tarde.**

Estava chovendo torrencialmente quando Mulder abriu a porta do bimotor para descer. Pisou sem cerimônia no chão lamacento do campo de pouso longuíqüo, de uma propriedade particular. Poucos momentos antes estiveram sobrevoando o mar agitado em ondas gigantescas e Scully nunca se sentira tão em perigo como naquele vôo infernal.

Usando um vestido estampado de crepe e sandálias baixas, ela precisou de ajuda para descer do avião e Mulder colocou o casaco de couro negro sobre sua cabeça.

-É uma chuva passageira, _señora_! – disse o homem simpático que estava esperando com a porta do carro aberta. – Ainda não estamos na época de furacões. Eles só começam em junho.

-Bem animador. – ela resmungou entre dentes – Só espero estar em casa bem antes disso.

-Anime-se meu amor. Tenho certeza de que nossa lua-de-mel só lhe trará prazer! – Mulder caçoou sentando-se ao seu lado e passando o braço molhado sobre seus ombros – Me dá um beijinho...!

-Fique quieto!... – Scully lhe deu uma cotovelada no lado da costela que fez ele morder o lábio e gemer.

-Tapas de amor não doem...! – balbuciou pegando sua mão e beijando seus dedos frios – Vou aquecê-la assim que chegarmos em casa!

O homem ao volante se voltou sorrindo para eles e disse:

-_Bienvenidos_ a Isla Beata! Sou Guy Philippe, seu capataz!

-Muito prazer. – Mulder estendeu a mão para ele – Senhor e senhora Wilson.

-Oh, eu já os conheço de nome, embora todos os tramites de compra desta fazenda tenham sido feitas através do seu advogado.

-Lamento isso ter acontecido. – Mulder seguiu explicando enquanto ele dirigia – É que eu estava trabalhando no Panamá com novas amostras de bananeiras e minha esposa viajava na época. Agora arranjamos um tempinho para nossa lua-de-mel!

Falando isso, Mulder se voltou e deu um beijo na orelha de Scully que a deixou completamente arrepiada. O seu estremecimento foi visível, assim como a reação dos mamilos que enrijeceram e ela precisou escondê-los com o casaco dele.

-Pensei que Santo Domingo era de sol o ano todo! – ela comentou olhando para a estrada de terra batida.

-Estamos no litoral, _señora_. Pancadas de chuva são comuns. Mas logo vai passar, a _señora_ vai ver!

Mulder continuava com o braço em torno dos ombros dela. Aos poucos Scully começou a sentir o calor dele e sem querer se apoiou no seu dorso realmente cansada. Logo iria escurecer e a chuva só deu uma trégua quando passaram por uma alameda lamacenta parecida com a entrada da casa principal.

O coração de Scully bateu mais forte com a idéia de que a partir dali teria que fingir um romance com Mulder para poderem descobrir o que acontecera com o casal de americanos que adquirira a propriedade há um ano atrás. Exatamente como eles, Jesse e Celine Sinclair deixaram a América com o intuito de viver uma vida diferente e acabaram sofrendo uma morte prematura que a polícia acreditava ter vindo em forma de magia Vudu.

Estavam chegando. Philippe estacionou o carro e deu a volta para abrir o porta-malas. Scully desceu depois de Mulder, podendo ver uma mulher robusta e morena de pé na varanda esperando por eles.

-Esta é Rosa Salazar. A empregada da casa.

-_Bienvenidos_! – ela estendeu as mãos e recebeu Scully – _Mui linda señora_!...

-Gracias! – Scully entrou com ela e Mulder trouxe as malas maiores ajudado por Philippe. Logo apareceu um menino esperto de onze anos e pegou o que sobrou da bagagem.

-Este é Aristide, meu neto – Philippe apresentou.

-O jantar será servido às oito. – Rosa avisou deixando Scully nas escadas – Se quiserem descansar um pouco antes disso, fiquem à vontade.

Ela acertou as escadas atrás de Mulder. Realmente precisava de um banho e de uma roupa enxuta.

Enquanto subia as escadas, observava a decoração do papel de parede em flores grandes como girassóis. A casa estava conservada, mas os móveis e o estilo não a agradaram muito, porque era mais chegada a estofados e conforto em tons bege e branco.

Philippe e Aristide já voltavam do quarto principal. Scully chegou no momento em que Mulder se jogou sobre a cama de molas com dossel branco em renda e mosqueteiro delicado. As janelas tinham tela contra insetos. À esquerda, uma porta que dava no quarto de vestir e conjugada, a porta do banheiro.

-Nada mau Scully. – ele se apoiou na mão e bateu na cama ao seu lado – Vem deitar comigo, vem!

Fazendo um ar exasperado, Scully afastou a cortina. Olhou para fora em tempo de ver Philippe sair olhando na direção do seu quarto com a expressão indecifrável.

-Precisamos começar agora, Mulder. Não podemos perder tempo.

-Eu sei querida! – ele já estava tirando os sapatos e despindo a camisa molhada com afobação. – Vem logo, vem! Estou ardendo...!

-O que pensa estar fazendo, seu pervertido?

Mulder parou e a olhou com ar de bobo. Depois sorriu cínico e começou a pular na cama de molas como que testando sua resistência.

-Se a gente fizer pouco barulho, acho que não vão notar.

Tirando o casaco das costas, Scully jogou no rosto dele e foi até o banheiro ver como era tudo e onde poderia achar qualquer evidência.

-Já estivemos casados antes. – ele falou alto mexendo no armário de roupas que estava vazio – E bem me lembro que você dava as ordens. Agora eu dou as ordens, entendeu?

-O banheiro tem água morna!...

-O que?

-Eu tomo banho primeiro!

-Deixe a porta aberta... – brincou falando por sobre o ombro – Vou querer entrar a qualquer momento.

Ouviu nitidamente ela trancar a porta e depois o som da ducha.

-Teimosa!...

Passeando a mão pela prateleira de cima, Mulder encontrou alguma coisa macia. Ficou mais nas pontas dos pés e pegou o objeto. Ao mesmo tempo Scully abria a porta do banheiro com um ar enfezado.

-O que foi? Sentiu saudade? – ele se voltou curioso porque ela estava só de toalha.

-Não tem água no cano. Apenas ferrugem.

Mulder passou por ela enérgico e zombou da cor da água na banheira branca.

-Você colocou o rosto lá primeiro?

-Claro que não.

-Eu teria rido de você!

-Imagino que sim...! – reclamou entre dentes.

-Já falei que sou um ótimo encanador? – ele deu algumas pancadas no cano da ducha e abriu a água outra vez que escoou escura até clarear. –Prontinho querida. Se encontrar dificuldade em se ensaboar, eu ajudo.

-Obrigada.

-Só isso? Nem um beijinho?

-Mulder, não precisamos fingir o tempo todo. – reclamou severa e cansada.

-E quem está fingindo? – ele passou por ela e a olhou gulosamente antes de puxar a porta.

Scully tomou o banho morno sossegada, ouvindo Mulder vasculhar tudo nos outros cômodos e colocar as malas deles no quarto de vestir.

-O que você trouxe? Pedras dentro da mala? – ouviu ele resmungar pelo outro lado da parede, então saiu de dentro da banheira e cerrou o punho, batendo na parede na altura do rosto.

-Quem é?

-Mulder, pode me ouvir bem?

-Alto e claro. Você pode me ouvir? Adivinha o que estou fazendo? Se adivinhar onde estou com a mão agora...

-Pare com isso! – ela bateu mais para a esquerda e afastou o espelho até que achou um buraco redondo e olhou por ele. – Mulder!

Ele tirou a mão de dentro das calças e foi até o buraco na parede sorrindo.

-Estava me espiando não é?

-Tem um monte de buracos aqui.

-Alguém deve ser voyeur.

Scully saiu outra vez só de toalha. Agora estava fresca e linda com o corpo molhado. Encontrou Mulder agachado dentro do quarto de vestir procurando alguma coisa no chão.

-Acho que tem uma porta secreta.

-É... Definitivamente este quarto esconde muitos segredos.

-Nenhum que nós dois não consigamos desvendar...! – fazendo um impulso no ombro ele descobriu a porta e estava escorada por dentro com alguma coisa pesada.

-O que acha que é?

-Deve ser um gorila... – retrucou fazendo uma careta e forçando mais a porta sem sucesso.

-Estou falando da porta, Mulder.

Ele parou de se esforçar. Olhou para ela ajoelhada sobre uma toalha de rosto ao seu lado com o corpo inclinado para frente, falando perto de sua nuca.

-O quê?... O que foi?

Sem camisa, com o primeiro botão do jeans aberto e algumas gotículas de suor pintando seus ombros e o lábio superior, Mulder parecia indiferente a todo perigo que estavam correndo agora. Para ele tudo era divertido, uma aventura. Exceto quando estava perto dela em momento tão íntimo.

Scully se esticou pronta para fugir dele diante do seu olhar guloso, mas Mulder segurou sua cintura deixando claro o que se passava pela sua cabeça naquele instante.

-É melhor eu ir...

Os dedos dele apertaram-na como que impelindo a ficar no mesmo lugar. Scully engoliu em seco olhando para a boca dele bem perto, cada vez mais perto, até que seus lábios se roçaram num provocante convite onde ela prendeu a respiração já premeditando o beijo arrebatador.

Um som abafado do outro lado foi o suficiente para alertá-los. Mulder ergueu a cabeça e Scully pigarreou se firmando de pé.

-Parece que tem alguém nos espionando. – ele concluiu colando o ouvido na parede – Consigo ouvir passos.

Scully ainda estava corada, sentindo um calor esquisito. Mal conseguia respirar dentro do quarto de vestir e precisou voltar para perto da cama em busca de ar no outro cômodo.

Ruminando a zanga por ter sido fraca, ela refletiu que não poderia cair na armadilha de Mulder. Tinham um trabalho a fazer. Não podia ceder aos caprichos dele e se fazer de fraca. Seu objetivo era apenas fingir e não reagir diante das conseqüências daquele caso.

Mulder apareceu logo depois, ainda provocante semi despido. O cabelo na testa e um tipo de olhar que a convenceu de que o "incidente" no quarto de vestir não seria esquecido.

-Bem, já sabemos que metade das paredes são falsas. Então precisamos tomar cuidado quando falarmos alto. – ele comentou terminando de abrir o jeans indiferente à ela – Tem alguém espionando por uma porta oculta que leva a algum outro cômodo da casa. A visão predileta do voyeur é exatamente o banheiro onde meia dúzias de buracos milimétricos nada deixam a desejar. Por que será? Acha que os Sinclair preferiam fazer amor na banheira?

-Por que não descobrimos? – ela levantou o queixo evitando olhá-lo de frente e Mulder se animou arqueando o canto da boca.

-A hora que você quiser querida.

-Entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Sim, eu entendi. – brincou ficando apenas de boxer cinza diante dela.

Scully precisou fugir para não olhar o corpo dele dentro daquela peça minúscula que delineava suas curvas esguias. Tudo o que Mulder havia feito desde que chegara era provocá-la, nada mais.

-Assim que nos acomodarmos eu vou tentar percorrer a casa sem que Rosa veja. Precisamos saber quantos empregados têm na casa e na fazenda toda.

-Isso eu descubro logo.

-Cadê minha maleta preta?

-Na cabeceira da cama. Sabia que você ia precisar dela, então deixei ali.

-Acabando de tomar banho, enxugue a banheira. Eu vou precisar dela para ver se encontro evidências.

-O banheiro será todo seu!

Rosa não estranhou a demora do casal. Considerava que eram jovens, estavam de lua-de-mel, haviam acabado de chegar e talvez quisessem ficar um pouco mais no quarto. Foi Mulder quem desceu primeiro arejado, usando uma calça de brim verde-musgo e uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca de punhos vermelhos com o nome dos Lakers na frente. Seus sapatos vulcanizados cinza abafaram os passos no carpete e ele se aproximou da cozinha no momento em que Rosa conversava com outra mulher estonteante, de corpo esguio. Era de fato uma bela negra.

Pareciam estar falando deles. Rosa comentava sobre a nova patroa ser linda e falar pouco. Assim que sentiu sua presença, a robusta empregada se calou.

-Ah, o _señor_ chegou! Já vou servir o jantar!

-Minha esposa está chegando logo. Nossa, a cama me fez bem, eu estava cansado...!

-Er... Esta é Mireya, minha filha. Ajuda nos serviços da casa. – Rosa apresentou.

Mulder se voltou diretamente para a jovem de olhos pretos e sorriso provocante. Ficou segurando a mão dela um momento, o suficiente para que Scully sentisse um certo perigo quando apareceu mais atrás.

-Muito prazer Mireya.

Seguindo o olhar de moça, Mulder se deu conta de que Scully estava esperando para ser apresentada também. Mas conhecia aquele olhar dela. Sabia quando estava com ciúme.

-Mireya, esta é Dana, minha esposa.

-_Señora_ _Wilson_...

-Olá. Como vai?

-Eu vou servir o jantar! – Rosa elevou a voz. Mulder convidou Scully para a sala de jantar e gentilmente lhe abriu a cadeira.

-Ouvi falar na culinária desta região. – ele comentou parecendo à vontade – Sabe que somos abençoados, Scully? Essa gente vive de privações. Não têm gás natural, energia elétrica, nem petróleo. A grande maioria é mesmo miserável.

-E o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?

Ele riu de sua expressão de pânico. Sabia que Scully se preocupava com a pobreza, com os países subdesenvolvidos tanto quanto ele, mesmo se fazendo de indiferente.

-Plantando bananas! – respondeu dando de ombros.

Rosa e Mireya serviram o jantar. Arroz, salada, carne de cabrito assada e um molho muito quente e picante de pimenta que Mulder experimentou com um litro de água.

As frutas eram melancia, banana e abacaxis. Todas frescas e em fatias. Scully preferiu se limitar à elas, dando mostras de não estar disposta para aquele tempero forte.

-A _señora_ não comeu quase nada. – Rosa protestou sempre à disposição.

-Estou bem, gracias!

-Ela mantém o corpo comendo frutas, Rosa. – Mulder brincou olhando-a diretamente do outro lado da mesa.

-_Mui guapa señora_. Nem precisa de regime.

O elogio a deixou encabulada. Mas nem por isso deixou de notar um olhar estranho de Mireya, algo como um olhar profundo, para dentro de sua alma.

-Vou servir um chá na sala. – sempre prestativa Rosa tirou a mesa. Mulder levou Scully para lá e comentou com Rosa:

-Tem um escritório na casa?

-_Si señor_. Posso mostrar depois.

-Vou montar meu computador e receber alguns e-mails. Talvez faça isso hoje ainda.

-Mandarei minha filha servir um café para que trabalhe melhor então.

-Ahn... Você não ia subir comigo, amor? – Scully atalhou pegando na mão dele.

Mulder riu de lado percebendo que ela precisava de ajuda para terminarem o trabalho no quarto e resolveu abusar.

-Me espere na cama!

Scully torceu o canto da boca visivelmente contrariada. Mireya percebeu como ela era possessiva com o marido. Parecia amá-lo muito e era perigosa. Olhava de um jeito estranho, como que buscando respostas em tudo. Uma mulher muito inteligente.

-A _señora_ não vai tomar o chá? – Rosa questionou vendo-a se levantar da poltrona.

-Estou... Er... Estou um pouco indisposta. Acho que foi a viagem que me deixou enjoada...

-Estou me sentindo ótimo! – Mulder exclamou para irritá-la – Estou com vontade de ir lá fora ver um pouco da fazenda antes que escureça totalmente.

-Faça o que quiser. – ela retrucou.

-Mas o chá _señora_...!

-Fica para depois, gracias.

As evidências estavam em toda parte. Dentro da banheira, no ralo da pia, na soleira da porta. Usando uma substância conhecida como Luminol, Scully percebeu que alguém fora assassinado naquele banheiro.

Como Mulder custava a voltar, ela fez o trabalho de coleta sozinha. Fios de cabelo, resto de frascos de comprimidos, poeira e até uma barata morta e seca ela recolheu como evidência.

Estava usando óculos de grau, olhando os achados em seu microscópio portátil quando ouviu bater.

-Um momento!

Apressada, Scully guardou todas as suas coisas no quarto de vestir, atou as fitas do robe e foi atender.

-_Excusas señora... Mi madre_... Ela mandou trazer seu chá.

Mesmo desconfiada Scully deu vazão a Mireya que caminhou até o centro do quarto e colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo.

-Obrigada.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não, basta. Obrigada. Só diga a Rosa que não precisava ter se preocupado.

Passando por ela, Mireya baixou a cabeça em um gesto submisso.

Outra vez sozinha Scully sentou na cama olhando para a xícara de chá fumegante. Resolveu esperar esfriar um pouco para poder beber. Recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, encolheu as pernas pensando se Mulder vinha ou não. Quando ele viesse, teria uma surpresa bastante desagradável. Faria ele dormir no chão. Para isso, separou um travesseiro e dois lençóis. Era seu castigo por ter sido tão abusado.

Sorrindo de si mesma, Scully viu alguma coisa voando pelo quarto. Alguma coisa que passou raspando em seu cabelo e pousou na bandeja.

-Malditas baratas!... Estão por toda parte...! – enojada Scully buscou um livro para acertá-la, mas se deteve vendo-a beber um pouco do chá que derramara na bandeja. Ficou olhando. A barata se saciou na bebida já fria, mas não conseguiu levantar vôo. Cambaleou e se sacudiu, caindo de pernas pra cima inerte.

Mulder decidiu conhecer o escritório. Gostou da sala, apesar de ser pequena. A mesa abaixo da janela dava uma vista agradável para o jardim repleto de pés de bananeiras. A estante de livros precisava de uma limpeza e exibia alguns volumes já gastos pelo tempo. O carpete também precisava de uma boa faxina. Mesmo assim ele gostou do lugar.

Andou pelo cômodo, pegou um livro e leu o título:

-Poesias de Luís de Camões.

Já folheava as páginas amareladas quando a porta abriu. Era Rosa com a bandeja.

-_Señor...!_ Se eu soubesse que viria, teria limpado com antecedência...! – ela lamentou o estado do escritório.

-Não se preocupe Rosa. Gostei da sala mesmo assim. Vou usá-la.

-Então deixe que eu limpe primeiro.

-Claro. Eu deixo você arrumar. Mas amanhã, certo? Vamos todos dormir por hoje.

Ela lhe sorriu benevolente. Colocou a xícara de café à sua disposição e se deteve na porta.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Não. Gracias.

-Boa noite.

Só quando ela saiu, Mulder notou uma gaveta na mesa. Sentou, se inclinou e forçou a gaveta que não abriu. Sem se dar por vencido, ele pegou no bolso da calça um canivete e forçou de novo a gaveta até conseguir romper sua fechadura.

Encontrou um grande livro escuro lá dentro. Nele, toda a contabilidade da fazenda que pelos números parecia falida.

Por um instante Mulder pensou na expressão afogueada de Rosa. No seu interesse desmedido em servir. Talvez ela não estivesse preparada para a visita dele àquela sala. Por que seria? A empregada parecia saber muito mais do que aparentava.

Satisfeito com as descobertas, Mulder levantou o livro e já ia guardá-lo quando um papel caiu de dentro dele. Neste exato momento a porta abriu de novo. Agora era Mireya.

-_Excusa_...!

Rapidamente Mulder pisou em cima do papel e se ergueu lhe dando atenção.

-O _señor_ precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não!... Não, obrigado...! Já vou ter com minha esposa. Você pode ir dormir...

Ela concordou fazendo um gesto submisso. Mas não se foi sem antes dar uma boa olhada nele que o deixou perturbado.

-Uau! – Mulder prendeu o fôlego diante do flerte. Ficou ainda mais inquieto com a sensação de perigo que rondava o ar daquela casa.

Ele não soube porque, mas seu primeiro pensamento foi para Scully. Não devia, mas se sentia culpado todas as vezes que uma mulher flertava com ele. Como se fosse seriamente comprometido com aquela ruiva durona e ciumenta que tinha o poder de deixá-lo desconcertado. Sorriu lembrando que prometera ajudá-la com a busca no quarto. Deveria estar mais furiosa com sua demora. Mas por outro lado, ele fizera descobertas significativas ali embaixo.

Subiu as escadas com o papel que encontrara dentro do livro da contabilidade. Nem teve tempo de ver bem o que era. Falaria com Scully sobre isso também e juntos talvez descobrissem o significado dele.

-Scully?

A porta estava fechada por dentro. Ele compreendeu as razões dela, se bem que já haviam descoberto o quanto o quarto era inseguro.

Batendo de leve na porta, Mulder a despertou. Poucos momentos depois o rosto de Scully apareceu na fresta e ela estava com a marca do lençol no lado esquerdo.

-Vejo que estava ocupada.

Scully lhe deu as costas e ele entrou vendo a cama forrada no chão.

-O que significa isso?

-Exatamente o que está pensando.

Ele riu meneando a cabeça.

-Nada disso!

-Mulder, a cama é minha! – ela se deitou espalhando o corpo como se com isso pudesse impedi-lo.

-Tem espaço de sobra para dois. Chegue pra lá!

-Só se for por cima do meu cadáver!

Ele catou os lençóis no chão, jogou na cama e se espremeu perto dela na pontinha.

-Mulder, nós não combinamos isso...

-Tem razão. Você dorme no chão a partir de agora. Teve uma hora de sono bem relaxante. Eu estou muito cansado.

-Às favas! Estou mais cansada do que você. Afinal, onde estava quando eu precisei... Hmm!

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e a calou colocando a mão em sua boca. Scully se debateu arregalando os olhos.

-Shii! Eles podem nos ouvir! – Mulder só relaxou quando ela concordou em ficar quieta.

-Aonde você foi?... – ela sussurrou rouca agora em um timbre íntimo – Fiquei esperando...

-De pijama cinza? Cadê aquela camisola vermelha de renda que me deixa louco? – provocou lançando um olhar malicioso para seu colo.

-Você quer parar com isso?

-Fui conhecer o escritório. – explicou retomando o ar sério – Achei o livro da contabilidade da fazenda e descobri que os negócios não estavam indo bem. – pegou o papel do bolso e abriu apoiado no cotovelo meio de lado – Achei este recibo em nome de Jesse Sinclair.

-O que é?

-Me diz você. Parece a quitação de algum pagamento.

-Seguro de vida? – ela examinou atenta.

Mulder a estava olhando extasiado com seu raciocínio. Não sabia o que poderia fazer sem aquela mulher tão inteligente que pensava como ele.

-Acha que esta é a explicação para o que estamos procurando?

-Uma boa explicação.

Scully devolveu o recibo e Mulder questionou:

-E você? O que descobriu?

Foi a vez de Scully mostrar seus achados. Esticou o corpo ficando de bruços e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Ele viu uma barata se remexendo dentro de um coletor plástico e não perdeu tempo em zombar.

-Nosso suspeito número um?

-Estamos diante do inseto que salvou minha vida.

Mulder fez uma expressão de quem não entendia.

-Havia alguma coisa no meu chá. Talvez um sonífero poderoso... Eu não sei. Ela tomou e apagou por quase uma hora.

-Você bebeu?

-Não. Mas foi por pouco. E você? Tomou algo?

-Rosa me serviu um café. Mas na verdade eu nem tomei...

-O que foi Mulder?

Ele sustentou seu olhar com uma certa lividez no rosto bonito.

-Agora entendo porque Mireya veio me ver. Será que havia alguma substância no meu café também?

-Mulder, estamos correndo sério perigo! – Scully se sentou procurando todas as suas evidências para mostrar a ele e nem percebeu quando ele de esticou na cama suspirando esgotado. – Alguém foi assassinado naquela banheira. Tem marcas de sangue por toda parte. Encontrei restos de um remédio que... Mulder?

Ele estava de olhos fechados ressonando. Scully se enterneceu com seu cansaço. Fora um dia realmente difícil. Por um longo momento ela ficou admirando o homem deitado ao seu lado. Sentira verdadeira inquietação na ausência dele. Tinha medo quando ele insistia em fazer as coisas sozinho ou do seu jeito. Estavam lidando com pessoas perigosas. Não se perdoaria se alguma coisa grave acontecesse com ele.

Acabou sorrindo da própria ansiedade. Calmamente tirou os sapatos dele, puxou a coberta sobre seu corpo, apagou a luz do abajur e deitou a cabeça no outro travesseiro decidida a falar sobre suas descobertas no dia seguinte.

Fez muito calor durante a madrugada. Scully despertou ouvindo o chuveiro. Rolou na cama suada e viu a luz do banheiro acesa. Sentiu sede, mas lembrou que não trouxera água e nem poderia experimentar da pia com aqueles canos todos enferrujados.

Mulder não estava, ela deduziu ser ele tomando banho. Preferiu fingir que dormia e esperar ele voltar. Assim, ficou quieta deitada de costas para ele.

Instantes depois ouviu passos abafados. Ele estava de pé enxugando o corpo bem perto. Jogou a toalha molhada aos pés da cama, ergueu a coberta e se deitou bem juntinho passando o braço ao seu redor.

-Mas o que você...

-Tem alguém no quarto de vestir... – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

-O que?

-Se quisermos descobrir algo, vamos ter que fazer o jogo deles.

-O que isso significa?

A resposta veio em forma de um beijo. Scully nem teve tempo de respirar. A boca morna de Mulder esmagou a sua e ela se viu cedendo aos poucos. A pele dele estava fresca, cheirando a sabonete. Seu contato só a fazia se aquecer mais e torcer o corpo para se moldar nele até conseguir entrelaçar as pernas nas suas.

Por um instante ela esqueceu que aquele era um caso, que aquela não era sua casa e aquele homem não era seu marido. Só lembrou de alisar as costas dele, emaranhar os dedos nos seus cabelos molhados e receber sua boca carnuda com toda sua paixão.

Voltou à realidade sentindo algo firme latejar entre suas coxas e escapou dele retesando o corpo e ameaçando:

-Espero que isso seja sua arma...!

Mulder a olhou na penumbra. Respirava com dificuldade. Estava tão excitado que nem se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

-Preciso confessar que não é. – balbuciou olhando para o quarto de vestir que estava com a porta entreaberta.

-Mulder, tem certeza de que havia alguém no quarto?

-Agora é tarde. Já beijei você.

-Ora, seu...!

Mulder saiu de cima dela sorrindo como um menino. Scully estava corada de vergonha. Quis bater nele, atirá-lo fora da cama, mas preferiu ela mesma sair enfezada e avançou sem cautela para o outro cômodo escuro. Escancarou a porta e quando ultrapassou a soleira, alguma coisa a atacou.

-Oh! Mulder...!

Ele que ainda zombava, pegou a toalha, colocou em torno da cintura, correu em sua ajuda e a viu enroscada em uma galinha morta e ensangüentada pendurada no teto.

-Calma! Scully, calma...!

Com todo cuidado ele a levou de volta ao quarto. Acendeu as luzes, verificou o quarto de vestir e depois foi ter com ela que ainda estava com os olhos arregalados de medo.

-O que diabo é aquilo?

-Bruxaria Vudu.

Continua...


End file.
